El Viaje de Egresados del 3 A!
by Juan Sabroso
Summary: Nuestra querida clase está por iniciar una nueva excursión escolar, qué creen que podría pasarles a nuestras queridas chicas bajo la tutela de un profesor de 10 años que además es un experto mago?


**EL NUEVO VIAJE DEL 3-A**

_Era un día común y corriente en la Secundaria Mahora. Negi Springfield, nuestro querido protagonista (un profesor de inglés de tan sólo 10 años, que además es un practicante de magia) está contento, pues acaba de tener una reunión con el Anciano Director y obtuvo autorización para algo que deseaba hacer hace tiempo..._

_Apenas entra al salón de 3-A, todas sus alumnas se ponen de pie, en lo que parece ser un pacífico y sereno día de escuela..._

**NEGI:** ¡Buenos di...!

**AYAKA:** ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS, MI QUERIDO NEGI-SENSEI!!

**ASUNA:** ¡Déjalo terminar, idiota!

**AYAKA:** ¡¿A quién le dijiste Idiota, Baka Ranger?!

**ASUNA:** ¡¡A ti, estúpida Shotakon!!

_(Se están por agarrar a trompadas)_

**NEGI:** ¡¡Por favor no peleen!!

**KUU FEI:** _(se pone en guardia) _¿Quiere que las deje inconscientes-aru?

**CHAO:**_ (sacando unas manos robóticas) _¡Yo puedo inmovilizarlas si usted quiere!

**YUE:** Déjenme a mi. _(con su típica seriedad)_ Chicas, si ustedes dos se pelean, Negi-Sensei se pondrá triste y Takahata-Sensei se enojará y vendrá a reprenderlas personalmente...

_(Ayaka y Asuna se calman y vuelven a sus lugares como señoritas buenas. Haruna aprovecha que todas están de pie, pide un aplauso para Yue y todas la aclaman, incluso las porristas le hacen la ola. Yue se da dos golpecitos en el corazón y señala. Recién después de un rato se acordaron que Negi estaba ahí)._

**NEGI:** Ejem... ¡Buenos días, alumnas!

**TODAS:** ¡Buenos días, Sensei!

**EVA:** Hola, nene. _(todavía sentada en su asiento, con los pies apoyados en la mesa y leyendo una revista)_

**NEGI:** Siéntense, por favor. _(Todas se sientan)_ Antes de comenzar con la clase, hay algo que tengo ganas de decirles y quiero que me presten atención...

**AYAKA:** _(se levanta y dice a la clase) _¡¡Ya oyeron!! ¡¡Más les vale que atiendan a lo que Negi-Sensei tiene que decir!! ¡¡Hasegawa-san, deja un poco esa computadora, Zazie-san ya basta de hacer malabares, Eva-san deja de mirar el techo!!

_(Por supuesto que ninguna de las tres le hizo caso)_

**NEGI:** Ehm... Muchas gracias, Inchou-san...

**AYAKA:** ¡De nada, Negi-Sensei, usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por usted, lo que usted me pida...!

**ASUNA:** Negi, ¿Quieres que la mate para que puedas seguir?

**HARUNA:** Chicas, por favor, la violencia no resuelve nada... _(dice mientras les alcanza unos guantes de box y protectores bucales)_.

**NEGI:** No... lo que tengo para decirles, chicas, es que acabo de hablar con el Director...

**KONOKA:** ¡Si se trata de arreglarme un matrimonio, dile que no es necesario, que ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero mucho! _(dice sonrojándose. Setsuna también se sonroja)_

**NEGI:** No, no se trata de eso...

**MISA:** ¿Así que ya tienes novio, Kono-Chan? _(Konoka sonríe, Setsuna se sonroja más)_

**YUUNA:** ¿Y es lindo? _(se sonroja mucho más)_

**FUMIKA:** ¿Quién es tu novio, desu? _(a Setsuna le sale humo. Konoka sonríe nerviosa, y responde)_

**KONOKA:** ¡Está bien! ¡Lo confesaré! Es...

**SETSUNA:** _(se levanta de golpe, con la cara toda roja) _¡¡¡KONO-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡¡DIGO, OJOU-SAMAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

**KONOKA:** ...Una mentirilla. _(Setsuna se cae al piso)_. Es que mi abuelito insiste en arreglarme matrimonios, así que le inventé que tengo un novio... ¿Eh? Secchan, ¿Te pasa algo?

_(Setsuna quedó como una histérica, y se vuelve a sentar sin decir una palabra. Haruna se tapa la cara mientras se ríe. Mana siente vergüenza ajena)._

**AKIRA:** Negi-Sensei, por favor continúe con lo que nos iba a decir...

**AYAKA:** ¡¡OYE, esa es mi línea, Akir...!! _(Ako le tapa la boca, por el bien de todos)_.

**NEGI:** Bueno, lo que quería decirles es que he conseguido autorización para realizar una nueva Excursión escolar. ¡Conoceremos el Monte Fuji!

_(Todas se quedan mirándolo, asombradas)_

**AKO:** ¿En serio, Negi-Sensei?

**NEGI:** Sí, el Director notó muchas mejorías en las calificaciones de todas...

**MAKIE & KUU FEI:** _(se levantan)_ ¡¡¡YUJUUUU!!!

**NEGI:** ...Menos las Baka Rangers...

**KUU FEI & MAKIE:** ¡D'OH! _(al estilo Homero)_

**ASUNA:** ¡¿A quién le dijiste Baka Ranger, Negi-bouzu?!

**NEGI:** Precisamente por eso el Director nos autorizó el viaje, para incentivar aún más la iniciativa para aprender.

**MISORA:** ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a realizar una excursión gracias a las Baka Rangers?

**NEGI:** En parte sí...

**TODAS:** ¡¡¡BRAVOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡VIVAN LAS BAKA RANGERS!!!!

_(Makie y Kuu Fei se ponen de pie y sonríen, sin darse cuenta de que las que más reciben felicitaciones son Yue y Kaede, pues todas creen que ellas sí lo hicieron a propósito. Asuna finge que está estudiando)._

**CHISAME:** _(piensa)_ "¡¡NOO!! ¡Si era obvio que el día que exista el 'Premio a la Estupidez' la ganadora debía ser de esta clase...! ¡¡Las aplauden por ser las más IDIOTAS de la Escuela, Por Dios!!"

**NEGI:** Entonces, ¿Están de acuerdo con la realización de un viaj...?

**TODAS:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FUUKA & FUMIKA:** _(saltando emocionadas arriba de las sillas)_ ¡¡¡Una excursióoooonn (desu)!!!!!

**KAEDE:** Parece que las pequeñas ya están a favor, ahora no hay vuelta atrás-de gozaru.

**NEGI:** Jaja, a mi también me emociona la idea, sería lindo hacer un nuevo viaje ustedes.

**NODOKA:** ...Un viaje con Negi-Sensei...

_(Nodoka se sonroja, su corazón late de prisa a medida que se imagina mirando el paisaje junto a Negi. Sus manos sudan, recordando lo que pasó en el viaje a Kyoto. Y Yue lo nota)_.

**HARUNA:** ¡Esto será muy divertido! No, Yue?

**YUE:** ¿Eh? ...Sí...

**NEGI:** Bueno, entonces sólo resta preguntarles si todas están de acuerdo en viajar...

**AYAKA:** ¡¡¡¡YO IRÉ ADONDE USTED VAYA, NEGI-SENSEI, INCLUSO SI ES HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!!!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡Ya siéntate, desesperada!! _(Ayaka voltea y Sakurako se oculta tras Mana)_.

**CHISAME:** _(piensa) _"¡NO IRÉ NI AUNQUE ME MATEN!"

**SATSUKI:** Por favor inclúyame en la lista de las que van, Sensei.

**NEGI:** Gracias, Satsuki-san.

**CHAO:** ¡Si Satsuki va, yo voy!

**KUU FEI:** ¡Si van Satsuki y Chao, entonces va el puesto de Nikkuman-aru! ¡¡Y si van los Nikkuman, entonces voy yo-aru!!

**ASUNA:** ¿Va Takahata-Sensei?

**KONOKA:** ¡¡Yo sólo voy si va Secchan!!

**SETSUNA:** _(sonrojada) _Ojou-Sama... También iré.

**MAKIE:** _(emocionadísima) _¡¡¡Si Negi-kun va, yo también voy!!!

**NODOKA:** ...Yo también quiero viajar con Negi-Sensei... _(lo dijo tan tímidamente no lo oyó ni ella)_.

**YUE:** Dilo más fuerte, Nodoka, así Negi te toma en cuenta...

**ASUNA:** ¡Hey, Negi! ¿Va Takahata-Sensei?

**HARUNA:** _(abraza de golpe a sus amigotas)_ ¡¡Oye, Negi-kun!! ¡¡En el viaje siéntate con nosotras, las Chicas de la Biblioteca!!

**NEGI:** ¡Así me gusta, chicas!

**CHISAME:** _(piensa)_ "¡Si quieres expulsarme, expúlsame, pero no me obligarás a ir a este ESTÚPIDO viaje!"

**FUMIKA:** ¡¡Que venga Chachamaru!! ¡¡Así será más divertido, desu!!

**CHACHAMARU:** ...Si mi Ama no va a ir, yo tampoco podré ir...

**AKO:** ¿Le dice "Ama"? ¡Ya estamos en el Siglo XXI, Chachamaru! ¡No hace falta tanto protocolo!

**YUUNA:** ¡Exacto! Además, si ella no va tú no vas, ¿Qué acaso están unidas por el vientre o qué?

**HARUNA:** _(se acomoda los lentes haciéndose la intelectual)_ Desde hace tiempo que me di cuenta de algo. Ella debería admitir que si sigue a su Ama a todos lados, no lo hace por obligación, sino que tiene una profunda atracción sentimental, e incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta sexual, hacia ella. Y de seguro que ahora mismo se muere de ganas de darle un beso...

**CHACHAMARU:** Eso no es lo que me ocurre, Haruna-san.

**HARUNA:** No, es que yo estaba hablando de Setsuna ^_^ _(Setsuna escupe de golpe la gaseosa que estaba tomando, pobre Kuu Fei que estaba enfrente...)_

**SETSUNA:** ¡¡¡¿SAOTOME, PORQUÉ TE METES EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?!!!

**HARUNA:** ¡Aay, te pusiste colorada! ¡Eres tan linda, Secchan! _(100 % sarcasmo)_

**SETSUNA:** _(agarrando su espada)_ ¡¡TEN CUIDADO, SAOTOME!!

**HARUNA:** _(susurrándole)_ No te preocupes, sé que a Konoka también le pareces atractiva cuando te enojas...

**SETSUNA:** _(a punto de desenvainar) _¡¡¡DICES UNA SOLA LETRA MÁS Y TE MATO!!!

**KONOKA:** Paru-Chan, ¿Acaso estuviste leyendo mi diario? _(Setsuna se cae de nuevo)_

**SETSUNA:** ¡¡¡OJOU-SAMAAA!!!!!

**YUE:** Al final la pluma sí fue más fuerte que la espada...

**NEGI:** Ejem... Mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos... ¿Evangeli...?

**EVA:** NO.

**CHACHAMARU:** En ese caso, yo tampoco podré ir al viaje, Negi-Sensei...

**NEGI:** _(triste) _Aah... es una lástima... yo tenía ganas de que vinieran con nosotros...

**MAKIE:** ¡No me gusta ver a Negi-kun triste! _(y se pone a llorar ahí mismo, a todas les sale una gota de sudor)_

**ASUNA:** ¡Negi! ¿Takahata-Sensei viaja o no?

**MISA:** ¡¡No seas tan amargada, Eva-Chan!!

**MADOKA:** ¡Vamos, Chachamaru! ¡Independízate!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡Quítate a esa enana de encima y ven a divertirte con nosotras!!

**PORRISTAS:** ¡¡¡ÁNIMO, ÁNIMO, CHACHA-CHAN!! ¡¡ÁNIMO, ÁNIMO...!!

**EVA:** ¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE, TRÍO DE IDIOTAS!!!!!!

_(Nuestras tres porristas pegan un salto y se alejan de una chica que aparenta 10 años... la imagen es tan patética que obliga a una de las Baka Rangers a entrar en acción...)_

**YUE:** Ya déjenla tranquila. Después de todo, Evangeline es una de las más pequeñas e indefensas de la clase, y necesita a Chachamaru para que la cuide y no se sienta tan sola, triste y desamparada...

_(Eva le dirige una mirada SUPER ASESINA, llena de furia e inyectada de sangre a Yue, quien le responde mirándola seria y fríamente... o sea, como siempre -_-)_.

**CHIZURU:** Aay, pobrecita Eva-Chan... Así que al final lo único que tenías era falta de cariño... _(se sienta a su lado y la abraza con toda su ternura. Eva está llena de furia, con la cara hundida entre los pechos de Chizuru)_. Si quieres llorar, aquí me tienes para desahogarte...

_(Todas miran con ternura, Natsumi compadece a Eva...)_

**KONOKA:** ¡Al final Eva-Chan sí tenía su corazoncito! _(dice acercándose a ella)_

**FUMIKA:** ¡Verás que de ahora en más seremos grandes amigas, desu!

**MADOKA:** _(acariciándole el pelo)_ ¡Nosotras también seremos tus cuidadoras!

MISA _(agarrándola de las manos)_¡Te cuidaremos y te mimaremos como a una hermanita...!

**SAKURAKO:** _(pellizcándole las mejillas como si fuera un bebé)_ ¡A ver, qué bonitos cachetitos que tiene! ¡Muéstrenos una sonrisita! ¡Buki, buki, buki...!

**EVA:** ¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ, CON UN DEMONIO!!!

_(Como todas son TAN pesadas, esta vez no se alejaron y siguen haciéndole cariñitos)_

**EVA:** _(se para, enfurecida)_ ¡¡No puedo permitir que unos seres de tan baja categoría en la escala evolutiva, totalmente carentes de intelecto evolucionado, se comporten tan insolentemente con alguien de tan alto rango como yo!! ¡¡Si hoy hubiera Luna Llena no se salvarían de que una milenaria antropófaga como yo les quitara la hemoglobina de sus yugulares hasta dejarlas SECAS!!

**TODAS:** _(con cara de tontas)_ ¿.......................................?

**FUUKA:** ¿Qué nos dijo?

**CHIZURU:** Que somos todas muy lindas. ^_^

**TODAS:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

_(Vuelven a abrazar a Eva, tan empalagosamente que ésta comienza a sentirse mareada...)_

**EVA:** Si acepto ir a esta ESTUPIDEZ, me dejarán en paz???!!!

**TODAS:** Sí, Eva-Chan.

**EVA:** ¡¡Entonces sí voy a tu MALDITO viaje!! ¡¿CONTENTO, ENANO?!

**TODAS:** ¡¡¡YUUUUJUUUU!!!!!!!!

_(Las chicas están tan contentas que, en lugar de soltarla, levantan a Eva y la llevan en andas de un rincón a otro. También lo intentan con Chachamaru, pero no logran levantarla ni diez centímetros)_

**EVA:** ¡¡YA BÁJENME MALDITA SEA!!

**CHACHAMARU:** ¿Es verdad que ahora son mejores amigas, Ama? _(Eva grita cosas irreproducibles)_ Si es así, me alegro por usted.

**EVA:** ¡¡No digas idioteces!! ¡¡Haz algo para que estas taradas me bajen!!

**CHACHAMARU:** Sí, Ama...

_(Está a punto de matar a todas con unos misiles, pero alguien aparece para salvar el día)_

**HARUNA:** ¡No te molestes, Chachamaru-Chan! ¡Esta vez la gran Haruna entrará en acción! _(saca un casette cualquiera de su mochila)_ ¡Oigan todas! Aquí tengo una grabación que muestra cómo Eva moja la cama. ¿Quieren verla?

_(En menos de 10 segundos todas dejan a Evangeline en su silla y se alejan rápido. Haruna se siente una genia)_.

**NEGI:** Bueno, yo también estoy contento de que vengas, Eva-sa... _(Alrededor de Evangeline se forma un aura siniestra, y Negi se asusta)_ Ejem, y también me alegra que vengas tú, Chachamaru-san.

**CHACHAMARU:** Gracias, Negi-Sensei. Estoy inmensamente feliz de poder viajar... _(dice con su típica expresión de nada)_.

**YUUNA:** Trasmíteselo a tu cara, Chachamaru...

**KONOKA:** _(susurrando)_ ¡Oye, Hakase-Chan! ¿No pudiste programarla para que tenga un par de expresiones? Digo, así queda más bonita...

**HAKASE:** ........¡Si Chachamaru viaja, yo también!

**CHIZURU:** ¡Si yo viajo, Natsumi también!

**NATSUMI:** ¡¿Eeeehhh?! _(Voltea a mirar a Chizuru, y percibe que algo ATERRADOR pasaría si se niega...)_ ¡O... Okey!

**NEGI:** Muchas gracias, Chizuru-san y Natsumi-san. Ahora necesito saber quién de ustedes se encargará de recolectar información del Monte Fuji...

**AYAKA:** ¡¡¡Yo lo haré, Negi-Sensei!!!

**AKIRA:** ¿Segura, Inchou-san? Porque si trabajas con la información, entonces te perderás la oportunidad de ayudar a Negi-Sensei con la organización del viaje...

**AYAKA:** ¿Eh?

**KAEDE:** Es verdad, no puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez-de gozaru.

**NEGI:** Claro que si tú quieres ocuparte de la información, no puedo detenerte...

**AYAKA:** Eeh... Pues... Yo...

_(Como Ayaka está en peligro, Haruna, de tan buena persona que es, decide salir en su ayuda: Le quita una de sus pelotitas a Zazie y se la arroja en la cabeza a una chica que está muy distraída con su computadora)_.

**CHISAME:** ¡¡AY!!

**AYAKA:** ¡¡¡HASEGAWA-SAN!! ¿En serio te ofreces voluntariamente para que yo me quede con Neg... digo, para trabajar con la información??

**CHISAME:** ¡¿EH?!

**NEGI:** _(sonriendo)_ ¡Y además lo dijo en inglés! ¡Me pone contento que te guste tanto mi clase!

**CHISAME:** ¡¡Oigan, yo no...!!

**AYAKA:** _(se le acerca con lágrimas en los ojos)_ ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, HASEGAWA-SAAAN!!

**CHISAME:** _(nerviosa)_ De... De nada...

**AYAKA:** _(abrazándola) _¡No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias...!

**CHISAME** _(pensando)_ "¡¿Alguien podría explicarme cómo diablos terminé abrazando a una de las más tontas de la clase?!"

**MAKIE:** _(feliz, sumándose al abrazo)_ ¡¿Viste que después de todo sí nos querías, Chisame-Chan?!

**CHISAME:** _(pensando)_ "Corrección: ¡¿Cómo es que terminé siendo abrazada por TONTA Y RETONTA?!"

**ASUNA:** ¡¡Negi-bouzu!! ¿¿Takahata-Sensei VIAJA O NO??

FUUKA & **FUMIKA:**¡¡Chisame-Chan realmente quiere viajar con nosotras!!_ (También se lanzan a abrazarla)_

**CHISAME:** _(casi ahogada entre tantos abrazos)_ ¡¡ESPEREN UN POC...!!

**KUU FEI:** ¡¡Ahora sí viajaremos todas juntas-aru!!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡¡Vamos a cargar a Chisame-Chan para demostrarle que nosotras también la queremos!!

_(Entre todas agarran a Chisame y la llevan en andas por toda la clase, igual como hicieron con Eva, sólo que Chisame patalea un poco más. Y Nodoka le alcanza un pañuelo a Haruna, que está llorando de la risa)_.

**KAZUMI:** Este será un viaje divertido. ¡Cuenta conmigo, Negi-Sensei...! Ah! Me olvidaba de alguien...

_(Kazumi mira al asiento "vacío" a su lado, y luego lo apunta con su cámara de video, y en el visor ve a la fantasma adolescente más bonita...)_

**KAZUMI:** ¿Qué dices, Sayo-Chan? ¿Te unes al grupo?

**SAYO:** ¿Yo...? Pues... Me encantaría... Pero... ¿Podré ir en mi condición...?

**NEGI:** No te preocupes, Aisaka-san. En pocos momentos Takahata-Sensei tendrá lista una fórmula para permitirte salir de Mahora aunque sea temporalmente, así que ahora todo depende de si tú quieras o no...

**ASUNA:** A propósito, Negi-bouzu, ¿Takahata-Sensei viaja también?

**KAZUMI:** ¿Y, Sayo-Chan? ¿Te gustaría venir en el viaje con nosotros?

**SAYO:** _(emocionada)_ Yo... Hasta hoy nunca nadie me había invitado a ningún lado...

**NEGI:** Por eso es que tú eres una de las que más me gustaría que viaje con nosotros, Aisaka-san.

_(En el visor se ve a Sayo con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas... Y de pronto desaparece)_

**KAZUMI:** Vaya... Es tan tímida...

_(De golpe, las luces comienzan a titilar, hay un pequeño temblor, y comienza a haber un viento extraño en el salón, que luego se transforma en un fuerte remolino y muchas de las carpetas y hojas comienzan a volar por el aire, algunos escritorios se mueven de su lugar... todo así porque sí)._

**KAZUMI:** Bueno, a veces...

**SAYO:** _(volando rápidamente de un rincón a otro)_ ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ EMOCIÓOOOOOOON!!!!!!

**MADOKA:** ¡¡¡WAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡NUESTRAS COSAAAS!!!!

**CHISAME:** _(piensa mientras el viento la despeina)_ "¡¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJ&#$?! ¡¿¿Acaso no teníamos suficientes locas histéricas que se sumó una del más allá??!" ¡¡OYE, NO TE LLEVES MI COMPUTADORAAAA!!

**ASUNA** (entre el ruido y los gritos de todas): ¡¡DIME SI TAKAHATA VIAJA O NO, NEGI-BOUZU!!!

**FUUKA & FUMIKA:** ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! ¡¡¡Qué divertido es esto!!! _(Mientras ven que todas las cosas vuelan en el aire)_

_(De pronto, el viento hace que una mesa se levante en el aire y vuele hacia donde están las Porristas, que en lugar de quitarse se asustan y se abrazan entre las tres)._

**PORRISTAS:** ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!

**NEGI:** ¡¡Chicas!!

_(Negi está a punto de hacer un hechizo para salvarlas, sin importarle ser descubierto, pero en ese instante algo aparece frente a las chicas, y le pega un puñetazo que manda a volar a la mesa contra una de las paredes, rompiendo una de las ventanas. Todas se asombran al ver quién lo hizo...)_

**NEGI:** ¡Chachamaru-san!

**MISA:** ¡Chachamaru... Nos salvaste la vida!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡Chachamaru... Nos salvaste la vida!

**MADOKA:** ¡Chachamaru... destruiste propiedad de la Escuela! _(Misa y Sakurako la miran mal)_ ...¡Para salvarnos la vida!

**CHACHAMARU:** Yo debo evitar a toda costa que las mejores amigas de mi Ama sufran daño.

**EVA:** ¡¡¡QUE NO SON MIS AMIGAS!!

_(Todas se alegran de ver el costado heroico de la robot, y no toman en cuenta que el viento se vuelve mucho más potente con la ventana rota, y eso provoca que Natsumi, que estaba recogiendo unos papeles que se le habían volado, también salga volando por la ventana...)_

**NATSUMI:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**AKIRA:** ¡¡NATSUMI!!

**CHIZURU:** No te preocupes, lo hace siempre... ^_^

**AKIRA:** ..................

**MAKIE:** ¡¡Yo te rescataré, Natsumi-Chan!!

_(Makie le arroja su super cinta de gimnasia, y consigue atrapar la pierna de Natsumi)._

**MAKIE:** ¡¡Ya a tengo!! ¡¡Jejeje!!

_(Lo malo es que nuestra Baka Pink se olvidó de agarrarse de algo, por lo tanto, ella... también sale volando por la ventana...)_

**HARUNA:** ¡¡¡SÍ SERÁS...!!!

NATSUMI Y **MAKIE:** ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

_(Negi se apresura y está por lanzar un hechizo delante de todas, pero justo en el momento en que están por golpear el suelo algo aparece, atrapa a ambas en el aire, y mediante unas acrobacias usando unas cuerdas y balanceándose en un árbol a una velocidad impresionante, vuela de regreso al salón...)_

**YUUNA:** Oigan, ¿Qué Spiderman no vivía en Nueva York?

**MISORA:** ¡No lo sé, pero dicen que si le sacamos una foto nos pagan bien! ¡Kazumi-Chan, préstanos la cámara!

**AKO:** ¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡Es...!!

_(Una figura se posa en la ventana, con Makie en un brazo y Natsumi en otro...)_

**YUUNA, MISORA Y AKO:** ¡¿ZAZIE?! ¡¿PERO CÓMO...?!

_(Zazie simplemente muestra un boleto de entrada al Circo donde trabaja)_

**KAEDE:** Zazie es la acróbata principal del Circo de las Pesadillas, por lo tanto es experta en este tipo de cosas-de gozaru.

**CHIZURU:** ¿Vieron?

**MAKIE & NATSUMI:** _

**PORRISTAS:** ¡¡Zazie, Zazie, la Mejooor!!

_(Todas la aplauden, Zazie no sabe qué responder, y Yue le enseña a darse golpecitos en el corazón y luego señalar, cosa que quede muy bien)_

**KUU FEI:** ¡Oye, Zazie-Chan! ¿También te gustaría venir con nosotras al viaje-aru?

_(Zazie simplemente se sienta en su asiento tranquilamente y afirma con la cabeza, antes de seguir con lo suyo)_

_(Mientras, a Sayo todavía no se le pasó la euforia y sigue volando; Ako, Akira, Yuuna y Misora tratan de colocar una mesa en la ventana para evitar que siga volando gente; Setsuna podría detener todo, pero no puede concentrarse porque el viento le levanta la falda a Konoka a cada rato (¿?); Chisame se abraza de su computadora para que no salga volando; Kuu Fei salta para intentar atrapar los bollos de Nikkuman voladores con la boca; Haruna aprovecha la confusión para arrojarle cosas a propósito a Eva; Zazie es la única que sigue sentada y, vaya uno a saber cómo, continúa con sus malabares)_

**AYAKA:** _(toda despeinada, igual que sus compañeras)_ ¡¡¡AISAKA-SAN!! ¡¡Por más fantasma que seas, no tienes derecho a arrojar cosas por el aire!!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡Qué mala onda, Inchou!!

**SAYO:** ¡¡Voy a tener mi primer Excursión!! ¡¡Estoy muy feliz, Inchou-saaan!!_ (Exclama mientras se arroja a abrazar a Ayaka, lo que provoca que la Inchou se ponga a girar sola enfrente de toda la clase. Luego se da cuenta de su atrevimiento y se inclina delante de ella)._ ¡Uups! ¡Por favor perdóneme, Inchou-san!

_(Ayaka queda re mareada, y está por caer al suelo, pero siente que unos brazos la detienen antes de que se golpee)._

**NEGI:** ¿Estás bien, Inchou-san?

**AYAKA:** Aaay, Neeegi... _(Se da cuenta de que está en el suelo, y en los brazos de Negi, Ayaka se sonroja a más no poder)_ ¡Negi-Sensei! _(se da cuenta de lo cerca que tiene el rostro del joven Sensei, no puede resistir la tentación, sus labios se acercan a los de él por sí solos y cuando está a un centímetro...)_

**ASUNA:**¡¡NEGI-BOUZU!! _(aparece agarrando a Negi del cuello) _¡YA TE PREGUNTÉ MIL VECES! ¿TAKAHATA-SENSEI VIAJARÁ CON NOSOTRAS O NO??

**NEGI:** Ah... Perdón, Asuna-san... Es que Takahata-Sensei...

**AYAKA:** _(se levanta de golpe, y encara a Asuna)_ ¡¡MALDICIÓN, ASUNA!! ¡¡Arruinaste mi atmósfera romántica con Negi-Sensei!!!

**ASUNA:** ¡¡Tú cállate, Pervertida!!

**AYAKA:** ¡¡¡AHORA SÍ QUE NO TE SALVAS!!!

_(Ayaka y Asuna se agarran a patadas delante de todas, armando un escándalo aún peor. Las demás chicas no pueden quedarse quietas ante esta escena, sobre todo Haruna y Kazumi, que se ponen a levantar apuestas a toda velocidad; y Negi trata de parar a las luchadoras lo más que puede con sus bracitos)_

_(De pronto, en la puerta se ve la figura de un conocido profesor de Mahora... y ve a la clase con los pupitres todos desordenados o directamente tirados, el suelo lleno de papeles, pinturas o comida, la luz todavía titila un poco, todas las chicas están despeinadas, Fuuka y Fumika con las caras pintadas como indias, Ako, Misora, Akira y Yuuna están todas juntas, silbando y tratando de disimular el tremendo boquete en la pared, y delante de todo Ayaka y Asuna tiradas y revolcadas cara a cara en el suelo, con Negi apretujado en medio de ambas como si fuera un sándwich... La imagen que ve el Profesor es impagable...)_

**ASUNA:** Ta... Takahata-Sensei... _(Toda sonrojada)_

**KAZUMI:** ¡Oh, No! ¡¡Nuestro viaje corre peligro!!

_(Takahata parece enojado, mira seriamente a Negi, todas creen que va a despedirlo, cuando de pronto...)_

**NODOKA:** ¡No! ¡Por favor no despida a Negi-Sensei! ¡Él no hizo nada malo!

_(Nodoka se para entre Negi y Takahata, con los brazos extendidos. ¿Habrá pensado que venía a dispararle?)_

**NEGI:** Nodoka... san...

**YUE:** Nodoka... Sin darnos cuenta, te volviste una mujer muy valiente... _(dice con lágrimas en los ojos)_

**AKO:** ¿Qué acaso en sus 14 años de vida es la primera vez que enfrenta a un Profesor?

**HARUNA:** En sus 14 años de vida es la primera vez que le habla a un hombre...

**AKO:** O_O

**NODOKA:** Por favor... No tome represalias contra Negi-Sensei... él es bueno... él... _(Nodoka está a punto de llorar)_

**MISORA:** ¡Oh, no! ¡Nodoka está debilitándose! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

**KAZUMI:** ¡No te preocupes, Nodoka! ¡Tenemos a alguien ideal para la ocasión!

_(Kazumi y Haruna agarran a Chizuru, la llevan debajo de un pupitre, le quitan la ropa y le ponen un vestido de noche super sexy que hace notar que tiene los pechos más grandes de la clase, y luego la paran junto a Nodoka para que ambas enfrenten a Takahata. Ella, por supuesto, sigue sonriendo como tonta)_

**CHIZURU:** Ara... Por favor sea bueno, Takahata-Sensei. Después de todo, nosotras somos su clase favorita...

_(Takahata-Sensei sigue igual de serio)_

**KAZUMI:** ¡Rayos! ¡La estrategia "La sonrisa de la pechugona" no parece dar resultado! ¡Takahata-Sensei parece un rival más difícil de lo que parecía!

**HARUNA:** ¡La que sigue!

**CHAO:** ¡Es hora de usar la increíblemente efectiva arma secreta del 3-A! ¡AL ATAQUE!

_(Junto a Nodoka y Chizuru aparece Satsuki, con unos bollos de Nikkuman en las manos, y su típica sonrisa)_

**SATSUKI:** Takahata-Sensei, el verdadero valor de un Nikkuman no se mide a simple vista. Tiene que probarlo antes de juzgarlo. Lo mismo ocurre con Negi-Sensei. No lo juzgue de antemano, por favor...

_(Takahata toma un Nikkuman, luego mira a todas... y comienza a reír.)_

**TAKAHATA:** Jajajajaja... Yo sólo venía a confirmarle a su Sensei la aceptación de su pedido de una Excursión... Y también quiero decirle algo a Aisaka Sayo.

_(Kazumi pone una cámara entre Takahata y Sayo)_

**SAYO:** ¡Aah! ¡Por favor no me expulse, profesor! ¡Le juro que esta vez me voy a portar bien!

**TAKAHATA:** _(sonriendo)_ ¿Y cómo se supone que podría expulsarte?

**SAYO:** ¡No sé, pero siempre quise decirlo! ^_^

**TAKAHATA:** En realidad vengo a darte esto, para que tengas más libertad de movimiento y puedas divertirte tanto como parecen estar divirtiéndose todas tus amigas...

_(Takahata arroja un polvillo que hace que Sayo se vuelva visible, y ésta está tan feliz que se pone a llorar)_

**TAKAHATA:** Y también vengo a confirmarle a Evangeline que el Director aceptó realizar un nuevo encantamiento para permitirle salir de viaje con la clase. Felicidades, Evangeline-san. _(Eva sólo lo mira mal y le muestra el dedo del medio)_ Y a las demás, no se preocupen, no le diré nada al Director, sólo procuren dejar todo bien limpio al salir...

_(Toda la clase respira aliviada, sobre todo Haruna y Kazumi, y Nodoka también está por llorar de alegría. Takahata se dirige a la puerta...)_

**ASUNA:** Ah! ¡Espere, Takahata-Sensei!

**TAKAHATA:** ¿Qué se te ofrece, Asuna-kun?

**ASUNA:** ......Este... Usted... ¿Vendrá al viaje con nosotras...?

_(Asuna lo mira llena de esperanza, Takahata hace un silencio de suspenso, y toda la clase está expectante de la escena, como si de una telenovela se tratara, incluso las Porristas comparten un paquete de palomitas de maíz y les hacen "shhhh" a las que están atrás)_.

**TAKAHATA:** Bueno, Asuna-kun, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer... _(Asuna baja la mirada desilusionada, y toda la clase hace lo mismo)_ ...Pero al ver lo descontrolada que está esta clase, veo que Negi-kun necesitará un poco de mi ayuda para que todo salga bien. Así que esto es la excusa perfecta para que yo también me tome un receso con ustedes... Espero que no les moleste...

**NEGI:** Para nada, Takamichi, será un honor... _(dice desde debajo de Ayaka, quien "todavía no se dio cuenta" de que tiene que salir de encima de él)_.

**TAKAHATA:** Entonces te esperaré en el Salón de Profesores para arreglar los detalles... Hasta entonces, Negi-kun.

_(Takahata se va, y Asuna se queda inmóvil. Luego, voltea hacia Negi... y...)_

**ASUNA:** ¡¡KYAAAAA!!! _(Pega un salto de alegría, se lanza a abrazar a Negi, se pone a girar con él en brazos como si fuera un muñeco, toda la clase está contenta por ella, y está tan feliz, que sin querer tropieza y termina en el suelo dándole un beso en la boca)_

_(Negi y Asuna se quedan en silencio, totalmente sonrojados y se miran nerviosamente. Toda la clase se queda en silencio...)_

**NEGI:** A... Asuna...

**ASUNA:** Ne... Negi...

_(Por supuesto que el silencio no dura mucho...)_

**AYAKA:** ¡¡¡ASUNA-SAN!!! ¡¡¡NO SÓLO ME ROBAS LA CHANCE DE BESAR A NEGI, SINO QUE ADEMÁS TE ATREVES A BESARLO!!!

**HARUNA:** ¡Si tanta envidia te da, secuéstralo de una vez y hazle lo que quieras, Inchou!

**AYAKA:** ¡¡TODAVÍA NO!! ¡¡CUANDO TENGA 18!!!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar que haremos un viaje!!!

**MADOKA:** ¡¡Y que milagrosamente no fuimos expulsadas!!

**FUUKA & FUMIKA:** ¡¡Fiesta, Fiestaaaa!!!

**KAZUMI:** ¡Verás que vas a divertirte mucho, Sayo-Chan!

**SAYO:** ¡Síiiiiiiiiii!!

**KONOKA:** ¡Secchan! ¡Vamos a planear cómo haremos los preparativos!

**SETSUNA:** Como usted diga, Ojou-Sama... _(Konoka la mira enojada)_ ...Como tú digas, Kono-Chan... _(Konoka le sonríe)_

**CHACHAMARU:** ¿Necesitará que la ayude con sus preparativos, ama?

**EVA:** _(con cara de cansada)_ ..................A partir de ahora, haz de cuenta que te doy vacaciones, Chachamaru. Haz lo que te plazca...

**CHACHAMARU:** Muchas gracias, ama... ¿Sabe? Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida... Bueno, lo sería si estuviera viva...

**SAYO:** _(llorando de alegría) _¡¡Te comprendo!! ¡¡Me pasa exactamente lo mismo, Chachamaru-san!!

**SAKURAKO:** ¡¡Vamos a celebrar que Sayo y Chachamaru vienen con nosotras!!

_(Entre todas intentan levantar en andas a Chachamaru y Sayo, pero como una no tiene cuerpo y la otra pesa diez toneladas, agarran de nuevo a Eva y a Chisame, ya que las tenían cerca)_

**CHISAME:** ¡¡¡SUÉLTENME, MONTÓN DE LOCAS HISTÉRICAS!!!

**EVA:** .......No tiene caso... -_-

**MAKIE:** ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!

**KUU FEI:** ¡¡Je, je, je, je!!

_(Todas las chicas se ponen a celebrar, Negi y Asuna vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, y sólo sonríen, al notar que la clase de hoy estuvo muy divertida...)_

_(Mientras, en los pasillos)_

**PROFESOR DE OTRO CURSO:** ¡¡ESA CLASE YA ME TIENE HARTO!! ¡¡Son las más escandalosas de la Escuela!! ¡¡Ahora mismo hablaré con el Director para que las EXPULSEN A TODAS!! ¡¡Y en especial a ese PROFESOR MOCOSO!! ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE PASEN UN SOLO DÍA MÁS EN ESTA INSTITUCIÓN!!

_(Y mientras el neurótico profesor camina a paso firme seguido por sus lambiscones alumnos, ven que una bella mujer se les cruza en el camino...)_

**MANA:** Buenos días, mis compañeras y yo hacemos mucho ruido porque estamos celebrando una buena noticia. Espero que no les moleste... _(dice Tatsumiya Mana seriamente mientras con su mano derecha sostiene su ametralladora UZI 456, capaz de disparar 17 balas por segundo)_.

**PROFESOR:** _(temblando, al igual que sus alumnos)_ No... No hay... No hay problema...

_(De pronto aparece otra alumna...)_

**KAEDE:** ¿Seguro? Porque podríamos jurar que los escuchamos murmurar que iban a decirle algo al Director-de gozaru... _(dice mientras camina hacia ellos limpiando sus filosísimos puñales ninja)._

**PROFESOR:** _(transpirando más que testigo falso)_ Pues... Sólo iba a decirle... que si Negi-Sensei necesita algo, puede contar con... nosotros para... para lo que sea...

_(Algunos de los alumnos intentan caminar dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y de pronto escuchan ruidos de pasos estruendosos, y aparece en los pasillos un monstruo mecánico caminando con unos tentáculos de metal, al estilo Dr. Octopus. Ahora sí que están todos en estado de shock_

_)._

**HAKASE:** _(detiene su máquina y se levanta sus lentes)_ ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Pasa algo?

**KAEDE:** Este amable profesor se ofrece para ayudarnos a recaudar fondos para la clase-de gozaru.

**HAKASE:** ¿En serio? _(Con su maquinota camina hacia el profesor y su gente, que se asustan tanto que se caen al suelo)_ ¡Muchas gracias, todos ustedes son muy buena gente!

**PROFESOR:** De... descuiden...

**MANA:** _(mirándolo fríamente)_ A nosotras no nos gustan las personas que no cumplen su palabra. ¿Entendido?

**PROFESOR:** ¡Sí! ¡No se preocupen! ¡Los ayudaremos, los ayudaremos!

**KAEDE:** Les agradecemos una vez más-de gozaru. Nosotras le daremos su recado al Director, ustedes ya pueden regresar a su Salón-de gozaruna. _(El Profesor y sus alumnos salen corriendo y las tres chicas se quedan en el pasillo)._

**MANA:** La sutileza no es tu fuerte, no Hakase-san?

**HAKASE:** ¿Te parece? Jejeje...

**KAEDE:** Admítelo, Mana-dono, desde que vino Negi-Sensei, los días de escuela se volvieron más entretenidos-de gozaru...

**MANA:** Puede ser...

**HAKASE:** ¡Regresemos a la clase antes de que nos perdamos toda la celebración!

_(Las chicas "caminan" de regreso hacia el salón, donde la fiesta parece que va a continuar, aún después de que toque el timbre del recreo...)_

CONTINUARÁ...

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic acerca de esta espectacular serie, y quise aprovechar al máximo la cantidad de chicas que hay, para tratar de que todas tengan su cuota de protagonismo. Es que Mahou Sensei Negima es, según mi criterio, una de esas series en las que me todos los personajes están muy bien hechos y pensados (algo que en el mundo de los manga no es raro para nada ^_^), pero por sobre todo que TODAS son super queribles, me resulta muy divertido pensar situaciones por las que puedan pasar. En este caso, tuve más de treinta personajes con los cuales expandirme, por lo que me atreví a intentar un fic al estilo "Guión teatral", y no creo que haya salido tan mal. Trataré de usarlo más seguido.

Ya saben, para cualquier cosa que quieran comentar sobre este fic o sobre Negima en general, me dejan un review ^_^. Hasta pronto, cuídense!!


End file.
